epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lasse200/The World's Longest Rap: Part 1: Jazzy's Garnbit
(see my 1st Blog for explanation) Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3K2uhs5xOA&feature=player_embedded For most people, life in the big city just to survive. About to come unscathed through one day and then the next. Without getting crushed in the city churning machine. These people make no longer required, either to themselves or to others. You can smell the fear on them and it makes them easy targets for a small group of blood-sucking parasite. A group with a harsh education from the school of life. No exam, just calluses and scars on the soul. They call themselves: Hustlers. You do not know who they are before it is too late, but they know who you are, How cool can you be, well how cool I am, I ask When I make money, I make it a game, I do The game is well really not very special I take from the rich and I give to myself! I have taken from the poor and laughed when they whined No cows are sacred, I use all the tricks My parents certainly think it sounded so nicely if I called Morten but if you want to call me Jazzy is also okay The name stuck at a decade of time, I believe From a time when I was hanging in the Vesterbro Where someone does not have something and when someone has a lot of When you hang with the stupid, you are stupid if you do not score box So I started making coins without sweating In all the sickly old men and their lust They pay for a player wasting time for game And that's fine as long as it is not my time is being wasted And a waste of time it is to sit and turn every coin Before you give it away and yet simply can not afford to garnish Garnish obviously has nothing to do with Christmas Garnish it is Rolex, Ray-Ban and Black Gold Garnish is a car with panel of chestnut Ornaments are the girls that can be purchased with champagne Icing rolled in as long as the girls could scrape a lot of dates home but they were the ones with a completely wrong color And when the colors are wrong what will they use? I decided to get support for entrepreneurs The first tripe I opened was with porn mail order Hulledukker, rubber things, Reading from Report And there was good time in the shit in the first few years But there is nothing left when the king's bailiff goes Plastic Stopper dancing dolls I had been cast On a plastic foundry Along the way I had bought The shop that went into receivership stopped as my stop dancing doll production, and there is coming a hell of a lot of cops Talked all the numbers are all in all, everything that had to be No saved nothing forgotten, it voted as I said And fortunately for the debt in my plastic foundry Was quite legally paid as salary to the company number 3 But it was damn too dangerous so I emptied the mining companies The boss cried when he went out and I got to say: Goodbye loser! Then there was Baltica agent cold sweat When he heard that the foundry and my stock was burnt down There were bloody something that burned, but most were sold The company car that gives me style was all I kept I took a chance changed the industry for designer drugs They were easy to translate into good Danish box I knew someone with little sense of chemistry From a time of Novo Nordisk who had long since past Einar as he was called was a totally freaky guy But he liked to boiling flasks, he was not particularly costly And he was all in all delivered some 100 kg pills To provide something more I could easily make him And he delivered when I invested little money Gave the 20,000 dates in pure commission And it is quite a healthy business but it is also a fool If one has a Jaguar and can not afford to gasoline I was expecting to earn about. 20 kg more After a walk past Vesterbro, Einar neighborhood He looked fresh out I had first tried at So I had beaten sometimes out of sync with heavy rock When it was turned down, I had knocked back A voice had asked who I was and I had to answer the Then, a chain and a turn off There he stood I could hardly see who it was For he looked fresh out, it was damn strange For as long as I had known him he had always strenuously Tried if he could fly with a little help from chemistry And the pills he could do in his hjemmedrugdesigneri And fresh he looked, I said, "Einar, so what?" He said: "How are you Jazzy? Come within." And shut up when there was messy there was Einar he lived I made my way over to where the furniture was He said, "Sit down. Would you like some tea?" "Tea!?", "Yes, that is what the letters you ve '." I said: "Maybe when I've got those drugs that you have promised." He said: "I have only just tell you something." I said, "Einar, pull yourself together. You've fucking had a week, so do not say they are not finished yet." He said, "No, let now the Jazz. It's all fat. This is almost the same recipe. I just changed a little." I said, "That's okay with me, but how can it be you to change something that is fine as it is? " He said: "Fine and good. I do not know if they were. When you took them was one weird one laughed the just. And there were strange colors that were overturned. And something like this is actually not a very healthy. " And then he raved about health food health strip and apple juice And all that shit is lacking in typical diets Vitamins from A to Z and Chromium Selenium and Natusan The man was sick and then I said, "What the hell it has to do with me? A talk about health mud is not exactly what I have come to hear. " He said: "Jazzy, they are good. Thou shalt not be afraid. They are better than the old. You should try them sometime. I've been eating them for a week and I have it for good. They help treat migraines and cold snot. They can help your pale and unhealthy skin. " I said, "None of your business how I go and look. But I care a part if it is true you tell that you have not done drugs, but vitamin pills! " He said: "It is both vitamins, minerals and bran." I said, "What the hell. This can not I use a shit!" "Arrrhhh ... But listen right here ..." "No, listen even just champion: I will deliver dope to one of the city raves. There are DJ's down from Germany that come up and play. Do you think they will go and gufle vitamin pills? " "Yes it is they do not know they probably did not hurt. The cool thing is that the ones here they get the sound of. They will either depression or brain fried. And the best part of a trip is the psychological effect. So if you now say that it is the fat they've got, then there are damn nobody notice anything. " I said: "When people they drop dope then they will fucking also ku 'feel it. Make the pills, and it must be damn go fast. " He said: "Never, my prescription is for the sovereign." I said, "Fine. So give me my money back." He said: "What kind of money?", "Yes, all the ones I gave you to make ecstasy to happy dance psychopaths. Vitamins makes them simply in a bad mood you. So I'm going out to find me a new supplier now. And why should I have my money back. " Einar he shook his head and said: "I have used them on metals and laid out for minerals. And I have laid out, I would like to have you pay. " "You can not fucking more. Hell, I've 'had enough hassles. The shitty vitamins's nothing worth. " He said: "What the hell do you know about quality medicine? Your småfascistoide and stingy bastard? " And I could look at his fresh face, there was nothing to do So I took his vitamins and went out of his door. Category:Blog posts